


The Bookworm and Her Beast

by spunkyspark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyspark/pseuds/spunkyspark
Summary: This is a one shot for the time being of a possible scenario had Ruby forgotten to tell someone to unlock Belle from the pipes at the library in season 2. Mostly fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing in the fandom so sorry if I mess up any details. Please feel free to message with feedback and constructive criticism or prompt ideas. I may one day do a separate continuation of this or a nsfw version, but we'll see.

Ruby stopped at the doorway trying to catch her breath, her fingers brushing lightly against the wood of the frame. The town of Storybrooke was deserted as one would expect it to be at nearly 4 in the morning. Granny would be getting up in 15 minutes to get everything in the diner ready for the herd of townspeople that would be in on their way to work. Ruby let out a sigh. The coolness of the morning was catching up with her as she got used to being back in her human form again. Her rose dress from the night before was clinging to her as a gentle breeze came between the buildings. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she prepared for her next move.

Ruby had meant to do this the previous night, after ther events with David and Spencer were settled and Henry was tucked in his bed fast asleep. Yet the need to run had been deep within her. It had been so long since she had been in control of the wolf and could simply enjoy the feeling of her heightened senses: the smells of the forest, the dirt beneath her claws, the wind against her fur as she glided effortlessly around trees and over hills and valleys. She had told herself it wouldn't take long, but before she knew it dew was starting to form and the night was transitioning into morning. She paused for a moment with her hand on the door knob and gathered her courage, opened the door to the library, and quietly climbed the stairs until she could see Belle- chains still around her wrists connecting her to the pipes. She slowly approached the woman who was stooped over one of the tables, appearing to be asleep. Ruby took in the scent of roses, tea, and books that was uniquely Belle. As she neared Belle she gently set a hand on the back of her neck, rubbing gentle circles there as she admired the sleeping beauty. Belle awoke and jumped to her feet, grabbing Ruby's shoulders in the process. A startled Ruby stared quietly with a wolffish smile as she waited to see whether she would get a hug for being alive or smacked for leaving her chained up last night. Belle slid her hands from Ruby's shoulders to her elbows, bringing her slightly closer. She smiled and Ruby let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You're alive" the shorter woman gasped. Ruby smiled. With one hand she brushed a stray curl off of the librarian's face and with the other she caressed her face, noticing the smeared eye liner and mascara. She briefly wondered if it was from sleeping or crying. "Yeah, I guess I am" she chuckled. "I guess you were right, I could control the wolf after all, I just needed to believe in myself as much as you did". She brought her hand that was in Belle's hair down to the shackle at her wrist and unlocked it. She did this for the other and noticing slight redness from the cuff she brought the woman's wrist up to her mouth and gently kissed it. " I'm sorry for doubting you Belle, and for chaining you to the pipes" she murmured as she looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her. Belle stared back into the waitress's chocolate brown eyes for a moment before responding. "While I'm not a huge fan of being chained up, I know your reasoning. Fear can drive us to do things we normally wouldn't do" she said as she moved in closer to the taller woman. Ruby bent down slightly and lightly pressed her lips on Belle's. "How is it that you got the brains, the beauty, and the pure heart?" Ruby asked as she searched Belle's face for a reaction to the kiss. "Well let's just say you bring out the best qualities in me Ms. Lucas" she said in a sultry voice as she leaned up on her toes to bring Ruby's lips back to her own. The kiss was soft and compassionate, yet not completely innocent in nature- something unlike Ruby had ever experienced in the past. Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and deepened the kiss, asking silently for Ruby's permission and approval, which was instantly granted. After several minutes of kissing, Ruby's brain caught up with her body. She was kissing Belle. She had her hands on her hips where her blouse and her checkered skirt met. She wanted to feel under the clothes. She wanted to drown in this woman. She wanted to spend her days doing seemingly mundane tasks with this woman. She wanted a relationship, not just a few moments of physical gratification. She didn't know what she had done to be granted the gift of this woman wanting to be around her and kissing her but she knew she didn't want to screw this up.

She broke away from the other woman's lips to get a much needed breath, which it seemed Belle needed as well. She placed her forehead on Belle's. Knowing that if things continued she would ruin what they had before they even started she tried to lighten the mood with a comment. "So, you're not into chains, huh?" She asked with a smile between her gasps for air. Belle giggled and leaned into her, their foreheads still touching. "Well, dear, I didn't necessarily say that, but I do believe that our girl's night would be a prerequisite to such activities". They both laughed and came down from the high of kissing one another. Grabbing Belle's hand Ruby began leading the other woman toward the door. "Where are we going?" Belle asked. Ruby smiled and continued walking. "Well with the night you've had we're going to go to the diner and get you some breakfast, and iced tea, if you so choose. Then I'm going to walk you to your room, and go to my shift while you get some much needed sleep". Belle's face lit up, smile from ear to ear. "On one condition". Ruby raised an eyebrow in question "and what condition would that be my lady?" Belle shut the door of the library, locked it behind them and grabbed Ruby's hand again as they walked down the sidewalk toward Granny's. "That we have that girl's night tonight when you get off of work" she smiled. "I am a lady, and you promised wine and cheese, so that is expected". Ruby laughed as she gazed into her beauty's blue eyes. She doubted ther was much this woman couldn't convince her of. "That can be arranged" she stated as they walked to the diner.


End file.
